Le majordome marié
by asuka-fic
Summary: Des meurtres étranges ont lieu à Londres.Le comte Phantomhive est pret à tous, même le pire, pour mettre la mains sur l'assassin.  shonen ai SebastianxCiel.
1. Chapter 1

Un mélange de shonen ai (voir yaoi) et de suspense(héhé^^)

Biensur ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .

J'espere que le premier chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Ces derniers temps, des meurtres étranges ont lieu à Londres. Plusieurs couples de jeunes mariés ont étaient assassinés le soir même de leurs mariage . Bien sûr ces événement inquiètent au plus au point la reine, qui bien sûr fait donc appel à son fidèle chien de garde: Ciel Phantomhive .

"- Monsieur, dit Sebastian, vous avez reçu un courrier de sa majesté .

Le jeune comte pris la lettre et pris connaissance de son contenu .

-C'est étrange, pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à tuer des jeunes mariés ? Aaah... j'en ai plus qu'assez de ses dépressifs qui souille le royaume ! Je vais encore devoir me mettre en quatre pour lui mettre la main dessus .

-Cela ne vous intéresse pas de savoir qui est l'assassin ?

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvre du chien de la reine .

-Si . J'ai hâte de lui mettre la main dessus . Sebastian, vas te renseigner auprès des familles des victimes .

-Entendu .

'De mon coté je vais me renseigner auprès du Undertaker .'

Quand Ciel entra dans le refuge du croque mort, celui ci sortit de dessous son bureau .

'Mais que faisait-il ? Je préfère pas savoir en fait ... '

-Oooh ... Mais c'est le petite comte qui vient me rendre visite, laissez moi deviner ... La reine vous envoi à la chasse ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça . Dis moi, que sais-tu des meurtres des jeunes mariées qui ont eu lieu récemment ?

-Des choses très intéressantes ... Mais je ne divulgue pas d'informations gratuitement ... Mr le majordome n'est pas la pour me faire rire aujourd'hui ?

'Et mince ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Cette original ne voudra pas d'argent !'

-Ecoutes, j'ai un arrangement à te proposer . Si tu me donne des informations utile, une fois que j'aurais arrêter ce dégénéré tu auras droit à deux heure de spectacle de Sebastian le

clown . C'est d'accord ?

-Deux heures ? huhuhuhu j'en bave déjà ... Très bien, dit-il en se levant (à l'idée du spectacle, il s'était étendu par terre)

Voici les cadavres des victimes, jusque là rien de spécial, elles ont était chacune tuée de manières différentes, mais ...

-Mais ?

-Mais un point commun les relis .

-ça confirme ce que je pensais, c'est l'œuvre d'une seule personne, ou du même groupe de personne .

-C'est fort probable en effet .

- Quel est donc ce point commun ?

Le grand brun prit un bocal posé sur son étagère et le tendit au comte .

-Des alliances ? s'étonna l'enfant . Où les as-tu trouvées ?

-Et bien ... Chacune de ses alliances était dans l'estomac de son propriétaire, ou bien coincé dans son œsophage .

-On leur a fait avaler leurs alliances ?

-C'est horrible hein ?

-En effet ... Merci Undertaker, je garde ça avec moi .

-Au revoir petit comte huhuhu

_ Le soir même_

- Pour votre diner, je vous ais préparé du saumon accompagner d'une salade, et pour le dessert je me suis dis que des macarons au chocolat vous ferais plaisir .

-Très bien, sers moi les macarons et oublis le reste . Alors Quel informations as-tu récolté ?

-Les victimes étaient issu de deux familles différentes, certaines par alliance . Toutes les personnes que j'ai interrogé ont un alibi, ainsi que les invités du mariage qui doit avoir lieu demain, celui de la fille de Mr et Mme Swan avec le fils de la famille Austen . Mais ils pensent l'annulé . Néanmoins, il y a une exception : Le prêtre, lui n'a pas n'était pas chez lui ni à son lieu de travail .

-Allez à ce mariage ne servirais à rien, puis ce que l'assassin agit après la cérémonie et qu'il ne sera pas parmi le invités .Nous devons enqueter sur ce prêtre,mais si c'est lui l'assasin, le suivre ne sera pas aisé

-En effet . Seul les mariée peuvent voir leurs tueur .

-Mais oui ! c'est ça ! Je dois être le marié pour l'arrêter !

Le comte se sentit ridicule d'avoir dit à voix haute une telle sottise . Il avait 12(et encore, il en faisait 10) Comment espérait il se faire passer pour le marié ?

-Sebastian, tu vas te marier .

-Comme vous voudrez . Puis-je savoir avec qui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant contente toi t'appeler la famille et de leurs expliquer la situation .

-Comme vous voudrez .

'J'ai deux jours pour choisir la femme de Sebastian ...'

_ Deux jours plus tard, dans l'après midi_

Le comte désespère, seul dans son bureau . Il ne trouve personne pour le rôle de la mariée, tout en étant sure qu'elle ne ferait pas tomber son plan à l'eau:

'Mayleen? Trop maladroite !

Mme Red aurait fait l'affaire si elle n'était pas une criminelle et qu'elle fut vivante .

Grell ? Mais ça pourrais être lui l'assassin, et puis il prendrait cette histoire de mariage trop au sérieux et serait capable du pire devant toute la réception ...

Bon sang !'

-Lord, vous êtes vous décidé ? La cérémonie à lieu dans 3 heures . Dit le futur marié en entrant dans la pièce, plateau garni a la main .

-Non, je ne peux faire confiance à personne à part moi, c'est désespérant ... N'importe qui peut être celui que je recherche .

-Et bien, il me semble que vous venez de trouver la mariée, jeune maître .

-Je viens de te dire que non .

-Vous venez aussi de dire que vous n'aviez confiance en personne excepté vous .

-Mais... où veux-tu en venir ?

Bien sûr il voyait très bien où son majordome voulait en venir, mais préférait ne pas y croire .

- Bien sûr vous aurait un faux nom, pour protéger la société et votre réputation . En tant que votre majordome, il me sera plus que facile de détruire toutes les preuves de notre mariage après que l'enquête soit résolue .

Le "notre mariage" avait un peu trop plus au comte, ce qui le surpris lui même .

Il n'en était pas moins tétanisé par l'idée du majordome .

Celui-ci vint s'agenouiller au pieds de son maître, prenant entre les siennes une de ses mains tremblantes .

-Voulez-vous m'épousez, My lord ?

Voila^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews hein ^^'' c'est gratuit =D


	2. Chapter 2

"Voulez-vous m'épouser, My Lord ?" cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de l'enfant .

Ciel n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, son MAJORDOME le demandait en mariage .

' Berk ! Mais... pourquoi il me regarde si tendrement ? Pourquoi il a un sourire aussi séduisant ? Pourquoi il est trop beau ? Pourquoi je l'aime ?

Quoi ? Je suis un minable ...'

-C'est pour l'enquête, donc j'accepte . dit froidement le comte

-Très bien veuillez me suivre, nous avons peux de temps pour faire la robe .

Argh ! Aie ! Ouch ! Une robe, un corset, des talons, du maquillage? UNE PERRUQUE ! Le plus grand cauchemars de Ciel, déjà connu auparavant pour l'affaire Jack l'éventreur . Et voila qu'il se retrouvait de bout au milieu de sa chambre, Sebastian le couvrant de tissu en tous genre et de dentelles blanche .

-Sebastian, ça me gène au niveau du coup, pourquoi est ce que tu la faite jusque là ?

-Il faudra bien caché le rembourrage, répondit le brun en s'activant de plus belle .

-LE QUOI ?

-Vous êtes censé être une jeune femme d'au moins 16 ans, ce n'est pas obligé mais c'est mieux...

-Très bien ... Tsk

-C'était votre idée .

-La ferme .

Ciel baissa la tête pour regardait son majordome

' Il est vraiment beau ... Mais depuis quand j'aime quoi que se soit chez lui ?'

Il regardait Sebastian coudre quelque chose, quand il compris ce que c'était, il poussa un cris d'effroi .

-Une jarretière ?

-Il faut que tous soit parfait Lord . Permettez-moi de vous la mettre .

Le maître du manoir n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que le démon avait déjà ses mains sur sa cuisse . Tout en ajustant la jarretière, il en profita pour effleurer de ses mains la peau si douce de son maître .

-mmh... gémit involontairement ce dernier

Décidément il s'amusait comme un fou . Il trouvait son maître tellement adorable ...

'Et il tremble de partout...Aaah jeune maître, même moi je succombe à votre charme, et c'est pour dire !'

En effet le démon n'était pas habitué a avoir ce genre de sentiments . Oui, des sentiments .

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda durement l'enfant, ce qui contrastait avec ses joues rouges .

-A ce que je fais .

Quand il eut finit de préparer son maître, il mit le miroir devant celui ci pour qu'il puisse se voir .

Ce fut un choque fatal pour le jeune comte

-On... On dirait vraiment une fille ...

La perruque comportait une frange droite, et son visage parfaitement (sur)maquillé était entouré de mèches de cheveux que Sebastian avait bouclé avec soins . Le reste était relevé en un chignon caché par un long voila blanc, donc une partie caché son œil marqué par le pacte .

Il ne remarqua pas de suite que Sebastian s'était éclipsé, mais celui ci revint vite . Le cœur de Ciel eu un raté .

Il n'avait jamais vu son serviteur aussi élégant . son costume lui allait à merveilles, et la rose qui dépassait de sa poche au niveau de sa poitrine était assortit à ses yeux brillants .

Pour couronner le tout il vint se poster au coté de son maître, ainsi un magnifique couple se reflétait dans le grand miroir .

Encore une fois les joues du plus jeune concurrençait avec les yeux de son fiancé .

'Mon fiancé ...'

-Je me sens ridicule ...

- Il ne faut pas, personne ne sera au courant qu'il s'agit de vous .

- Oui mais, même par rapport à toi c'est gênant . Pffff ... tu as même le droit de rire.

- moi rire de vous ? Jamais, surtout que vous n'êtes pas risible dans cet état !

-A peine !

-Je vous prie de me croire, Je vous trouve magnifique, juste un peu plus que d'habitude .

' Il a dit quoi ? '

-Tout est prêt, et la voiture arrive bientôt, la famille nous l'envois . Il manque plus qu'une seule chose pour que l'illusion soit parfaite .

-Quoi donc ?

-Comme vous le savez surement, a la fin du consentement, nous devront ...

Ciel connaissait la suite .

-Nous devrons nous embrasser, et il ne faudrait pas qu'on voit que c'est la première fois pour vous . C'est pour cela que je permet de ...

Sans avoir terminé sa phrase, il se mit debout sur ses genoux et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son maître, qui ne comprenait rien de se qu'il lui arrivait .

Le plus vieux serra l'enfant contre lui, lui donnant de plus en plus de baiser, puis retraçait ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, pour ensuite les pressait tendrement contre les siennes .

Le comte respirer fort, il tremblait de plaisir, il avait de telle palpitations que s'en était presque insupportable .

Sebastian s'arrêta après de longue minutes, étant passaient trop vite pour eux .

Il regarda avec amour son maître .

-Je pense que ça ira, vous êtes prêt . Dit il en essuyant les larmes du au plaisir de Ciel .

Ce dernier ne put se contenir et donna un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire . Ce qu'il regretta, mais pas longtemps, vu l'expression comblée qu'abordé son majordome .

'Je suis vraiment minable ! C'est quoi ce comportement ? Je prend ça au sérieux ... Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement ... Pourquoi suis-je amoureux de lui ? '

Le majordome se leva et tandis la main a son(sa ?) fiancé .

-La voiture arrive, My Lady .


	3. Chapter 3

La cérémonie touche à sa fin .

_'C'est pas trop tot ...'_ pensa le jeune comte, ou devrais-je dire, le jeune détective .

il n'en pouvait plus, ses talons le fatiguaient et son corset l'empechait de respirer . Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire : Il était contraint de tenir le bras à Monsieur Swan, vu qu'il se faisait passer pour sa fille, Eleonor Swan .

_'Je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'il accepte de collaborer, aprés tous c'est sa famille qui est en danger .'_

M Swan accompagna celui qui jouait le rôle de sa fille jusqu'au marié, c'est à dire Sebastian . Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur quand il aperçut la moue boudeuse à travers de voile blanc .

Aprés un long discours, Le prêtre en était presque à déclarer le moment fatidique pour Ciel .

-Mr Austen, dit il en s'adressant à Sebastian, voulez vous de prendre pour épouse Eleonore Swan, ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux

Le prêtre se tourna vers le comte .

-Mme Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Damen Austen, ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux . sa voix s'enroua sur la dernière syllabe tellement il avait honte .

_'Reprend toi! personne ne saura que c'est Ciel Phantomhive dans ce déguisement !'_

- Très bien, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée .

Quand il sentit les mains de Sebastian soulever son voile (en faisant attention de laissé son oeil marqué caché), son coeur eut un raté avant de battre extrémement vite: un mélange de honte et d'envie qui l'empechait de penser correctement .

Les lèvres si douces de son majordome se posèrent sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes . Le plus vieux se fichait bien des yeux qui les scrutaient, et puis c'était tellement agréable de voir son maître trembler et devenir tout rouge, pour ensuite lui lancer un regard dur et lui dire " Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire bêtement ?" comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié .

heureusement, Le pretre étant déjà parti n'avait pas entendu .

Une voiture les attendait à la sortie de l'église, et, pour ne pas couper à ses habitudes, Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras afin de le porter jusqu'à celle-ci .

L'enfant aurait voulu crier "Repose moi immédiatement imbécile!" mais ça nuirait à tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu' à maintenant, Tous le monde l'entendrait, et peut être que l'assassin n'était pas loin .

Une fois dans la voiture, Le comte risqua un regard vers l'exterieur . Les membres et proches de la famille, qui était biensur au courant de l'enquête le regardais avec pitié et reconnaissance à la fois,ils se disaient qu'il allait surement mourrir, mais c'était mal connaitre son mari, enfin, son majordome .

-Lord, ça va ?

-Oui oui...arrêtes de me regarder!

-excusez moi . J'ai emmené avec moi des vetements, vous pourrez vous changer une fois à l'hotel .

-AH L'HOTEL? Pourquoi allons nous... ah oui... on est censé avoir une nuit de noce... Tsk .

-Je ne fais rien à moitié, Bocchan, vous pensiez peut-être que nous allions retournés au manoir, pour y attendre l'assassin ? .

-Non... c'est cette cérémonie qui m'a épuisé .

Puis le silence s'installa, mais Sebastian le rompu .

-Ca commence bien .

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Voila une demi heure que nous somme suivi .

-Trés bien, assure toi qu'il arrive à nous suivre jusqu'à l'hotel .

-Ne vous inquietez pas, c'est un expert en la matiere apparament, là c'est moi, mais un humain ne remarquerait pas qu'il le suit . Il ya 2 autres voitures ou plus qui nous sépare depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne perd pas notre trace .

.

-C'est un humain ?

-Là je ne saurais le dire .

-Je vois . Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi il fait ça ...

-Vous le saurez bientot .

-Je me demande si c'est un proche,ou bien un malade qui s'est informé sur eux...ou alors c'est ce pretre.

-Quel curiosité, Monsieur .Le diable de majordome retenait une folle envie de l'appeler Mademoiselle . Je vous conseille de vous reposer, l'hotel est assez loin et vous ne risquez pas d'y dormir ...

-Hein? quoi? pourquoi dis tu que je ne dormirais pas?

-Parce que si tout se passe bien nous aurons une visite du meurtrier, et bien vous devriez vraiment vous reposer!

-Oui,oui...

_'Non mais qu'est ce que je suis allé comprendre moi... je manque de sommeil, ça doit être ça ...'_

L'enfant s'allongea sur la banquette, ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement .

Pas la peine de vous préciser la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à Sebastian .

Le majordome se contenta de poser un instant sa main du le visage serein de son maître .

-Jeune maître... dit tendrement le demon, assez doucement pour ne pas le reveiller .

Le comte se réveilla dans une chambre,il se redressa sur le lit qui lui était inconnu et constata qu'il était habillé normalement .

-Jeune maître, avez vous bien dormi?

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas reveillé?

-Vous auriez perdu de precieuses heures de sommeil pour rien . Il se serait passé quelque chose je vous aurais reveillé aussi tôt.

-Mhh...tu aurais pu attendre que je me reveille pour me changer tout seul .

-C'est toujours moi qui vous habille, que vous soyez endormi n'y change rien .

-Arrêtes un peu de me répondre de cette manière ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?

_'Il est encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ...' _pensa le majordome .

-Tu sais où est celui qui nous suivait ?

-Il nous a suivi jusqu'à l'hotel et puis à fait demi-tour .

-Donc il y a peu de chance pour qu'il soit proche de la famille, sinon il aurait compris que nous n'étions pas ceux qu'il cherche .

-En effet il semblerait que seulement l'alliance des enfants de ces deux familles le gène. Tenez, je vous ai préparé des gateaux et du thé .

La chambre était si luxueuses qu'elle comportait une petite cuisine .

-Et ces familles arrangent des mariages depuis plusieurs années déja, ça doit surement être une histoire d'argent . Vu qu 'ils ont chacun une grande société ça n'a rien d'étonnant . Previens moi quand il sera revenu .

-Bien sur .

Deux heures passèrent et il n'était toujours pas de retour . Les nerfs du comte était à deux doigts de lacher .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait depuis 2 heures ?Nous nous sommes peut être trompés ... Non c'est impossible, il ne sait pas que je ne suis pas Eleonor et que tu n'est pas Damen ...

-Lord, en ce moment même il entre dans l'hôtel .

-Enfin ! éteins la lumière, il peut arrivé à n'importe quel moment on ne sait pas si c'est un humain ou pas ! dit Ciel en s'asseyant sur le lit, et il ne faut pas qu'il me voit .

Dans le noir, Ciel sentit son alliance .

-Sebastian... pourquoi ne m'as tu pas retiré mon alliance ?

-Eh... bien je ne pensais pas que c'était nécéssaire .

-Ah... Et toi,l'as tu gardé ?

-Oui, puisque je ne me suis pas changé .

-...

-Puisque je dois détruire toute preuve de ce mariage,dois-je commencer par ces alliance ?

-Non! Ciel ne s'était pas contenu . Il ne voulait surtout pas s'en débarasser .

-Trés bien . Vous y tenez ?

-Biensur que non imbécile ! on pouvait clairement comprendre à la voix du jeune garçon qu'il retenait ses larmes .

'Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à pleurer moi?'

'Il pleure ? c'est peut être la fatigue et ses nerfs qui lachent sous la pression ... pourtant ce n'est pas la premiere fois qu'il résoud une enquète de ce genre .'

Sebastian vint s'asseoir à ses cotés .

-Qui a-t-il jeune maître ?

-Rien...Laisse moi .

Le majordome se tut mais resta au coté de son maître .

_'Au cours de ma longue vie,J'ai fais les choses les plus horribles, et jamais je n'ai éprouvé le moindre remord . Et voila que cet enfant qui à la base devait me servir de repas, arrive à me transpercer le coeur rien qu'en sanglotant . J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte mais après reflexion, où est le mal puisque c'est réciproque ? Cette être si fragile, malgré moi, a séduit mon coeur . Rien ne m'est plus plaisant que de sentir son âme amoureuse s'agiter lorsque je suis à ses cotés ._

_Que dire de sa fierté sans égale qui viens faire de l'ombre à l'amour qu'il me porte à chaque fois que j'arrive à l'attendrir( ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire) . Cette fierté, je me fairais une joie de la briser ne serais-ce qu'un instant ... et si je profitais du brin de peur qui le hante en ce moment ?_

Le majordome se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son partenaire .

-N'ayez pas peur, je suis là, je vous protegerais quoi qu'il arrive .

-Normal tu es là pour ça, c'est pas comme si tu le faisait gratuitement, un jour tu auras mon âme .

-Même si le pacte venait à être rompu, je vous protegerais, et je tiens à vous dire que votre âme seule ne m'interresse pas .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je veux votre âme, votre corps, votre coeur ... je veux tous .

un frisson parcouru le corps tout entier du plus jeune .

-Sebastian arrêtes tes bêtises !

_'Dabbord il m'embrasse, maintenant ça ... Je ne supporte pas qu'il se moque de moi !'_

-Des bêtises? Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que contrairement aux humains, je ne mens jamais ?

_'Non je ne dois pas craqué! je suis plus fort que ça! plus fort que ces maudits sentiments!'_

-Monsieur, l'amour n'a rien d'une faiblesse... dit Sebastian comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son maître .

_'Biensur que si ! pensa Ciel, l'amour rend dépendant d'autrui, et ça je ne le supporte pas ! De toute façon, je suis sur qu'il aborde encore ce sourire moqueur que je ne supporte plus...'_

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça entre nous ! Arrêtes ça de suite !

-Très bien . Je me dois de vous obéir, En disant cela il se leva, je serais le plus distant possible .

Le comte ne le souhaitait évidement pas . C'était d'ailleurs le bon coté d'être constament en danger: Sebastian en profitait toujours pour le porter dans ses bras, et lui en profitait pour se blottir contre lui .

Ou bien les moments où, le soir venu, son majordome le bordait . Ciel dut se faire violence pour se l'avouer: Il ne pourrait jamais vivre ainsi, pourtant il se sentait tout aussi incapable d'avoir une relation avec son majordome . Il lança violament l'alliance par terre . Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait . Il eut un léger pincement au coeur . C'était nouveau pour lui, et ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point .

_'Eh bien, moi qui me faisais un plaisir de gouter un peu à son âme avant l'heure... '_

-Quelqu'un s'est arreté devant la porte, que faisons-nous, Monsieur ?

-Couchons-nous .

Ils s'allongèrent sous la couette, sans pour autant se toucher .

On toqua à la porte mais ni le comte ni son serviteur ne bougèrent, comme s'ils dormaient . On entendit quelqu'un trifouiller la serrure, puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit .


	4. Chapter 4

La porte s'ouvrit accompagnée d'un "Mr et Mme Austen ?"

L'intrus alluma la lumière, il aperçu une tête dépasser de la couette et... une personne entièrement sous la couette

Le majordome se leva pour faire fasse à celui qu'il croyait être l'assassin et fut stupéfié de voir ... l'inspecteur Aberline .

-Oh mais vous êtes le majordome du comte Phantomhive!

Le directeur de Scotland Yard, Lord Randall, entra à son tour

Ciel sortit brusquement du lit

-Aberline? C'est Scotland Yard qui vous envoie ?

-Oui! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous enquêtons bien sûr! C'était vous qui nous suiviez ?

-Oui, dit l'inspecteur, nous pensions que c'était les prochaine victimes... j'aurais du me douter, c'était suspect qu'ils n'annulent pas le mariage !

-Surement, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires . En débarquant ici vous avez surement fait fuir l'assassin !

-Le fait que j'ai retardé votre enquête m'est égal, le chien de la reine ne devrais pas s'occuper de cette affaire .

-Dans ce cas pourquoi sa majesté a-t-elle fait appel à moi ? Assez sortez d'ici, enquêtez si ça vous chante, je le trouverai avant vous!

Le directeur de Scotland Yard ne supportait pas cet enfant, déjà qu'il méprisait la famille Phantomhive, son comte actuelle n'arrangeait rien .

"Aberline bougez-vous on a du travail!" et les deux policiers disparurent .

Le comte éclata de colère

-Quel imbéciles! Depuis le début c'était eux! Tout ça pour rien !

Le comte sortit au balcon, histoire de mettre ses idées au claire .

-Merde... Je fais quoi maintenant?

-Bocchan, que diriez-vous de rentrer au manoir ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais faire .

Une fois au manoir, Ciel dû se mettre au lit seul, son majordome lui avait juste posé sa chemise de nuit sur le lit après avoir soulevé son drap, puis se dirigea vers la porte .

-Bonne nuit monsieur .

Ciel ne pensait pas que son majordome s'éloignerait à ce point . Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, il lui en avait donné l'ordre et il serait indigne de lui de revenir sur ses paroles .

Mais ... malgré sa mine toujours renfrogner il appréciait ces moments avec son majordome, où il pouvait être proche de lui sans pour autant montrer son attachement pour lui .

'Est-ce vraiment mal de l'aimer ? Même s'il est possible que l'amour soit une faiblesse, elle ne le sera pas moins si j'ai une relation avec lui... Même si je me tiens éloigné le plus possible

éloigné de lui, ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments ...Ces sentiments... Depuis combien de temps je les renie ?

De toute façon j'ai d'autres problèmes pour l'instant, je dois dormir .'

_**Le lendemain matin**_

-Le service à thé que vous avez commandé est arrivé, j'ai fais des scones et une tarte au citron, que désirez vous?

-De la tarte .

-Très bien, voici le journal, permettez moi de vous prévenir, les nouvelles sont très mauvaises .

L'enfant ne croyais pas à ce qui était écris en première page .

**Un couple à été assassiné à Londres**

**Encore une fois, un jeune couple meure dans des circonstances suspectes.**

**Damen Austen et sa fiancée Eleonor Swan n'ont pas eu le temps de se marié .**

Ciel jeta violement le journal par terre.

-C'est pas possible ! comment a-t-il fait ? On a pris leurs places et il le savait! C'est pas possible !

-Il semblerait qu'il est fait ça pour vous provoquez .

-Il faut que je trouve une solution, et vite . Sebastian, il faut que je voie les cadavres !

-Allons-y. Maylen, Finnian, Bard!

-Oui?

-je vous demande de vous occuper du manoir aujourd'hui, et soyez particulièrement prudent, vous aurez peut-être, je dis bien peut-être de la visite .

-Yes Sir!

Arrivé chez le undertaker, qui avait bel et bien les cadavres, Sebastian raconta une des histoires préférée du croque mort afin de lui soutirer des informations .

-Huhuhu...j'ai eu un orgasme..huhu

-Euh... ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, rétorqua le comte

-Eh bien, eh bien ...pas besoin de te dire qu'aucune alliance n'a été trouvée, puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés. Mais cette fois si ils ont avalé quelque chose de plus intéressant pour vous .

-Ils ont avalés? Tu veux dire qu'on leurs a fait avalé ?

-Non, ils ont avalés tous ces petite pilules . Dit le croque mort en lançant un petit bocal plein .

-Quoi? Des somnifères ?

-Voyez-vous ça, un suicide en commun. Dit le majordome

-Dis moi exactement comment les précédentes victimes sont-elles mortes ?

-Hey! je vous ait déjà donné beaucoup d'informations!

-Aaah! Je vais vous raconter l'histoire...

Le majordome surpris encore une fois le undertaker, qui eu du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

-Huhu... vivement les 2 heures de spectacles...

-Pardon? s'étonna le majordome, qui se fit royalement ignorer, une fois n'est pas coutume .

-Le premier couple a été retrouvés a été tué poignardé, le deuxième c'est différents : ils ont était tabassé à mort, je pense qu'un coup avec un objet lourd les a achevés ...

-C'est vrai qu'ils ya avait un chandelier taché de sang sur la scène du crime ...

- ... c'est trop suspect ... Les couples meurent assassinés, mais les derniers se suicident... Il est fort probable que les assassin soit Eleonor Swan et Damen Austen .

-Donc c'était aussi simple que ça . dit Sebastian

-Tu trouves ça simple ?Moi je veux savoir pourquoi ils l'ont fait . Je rentre, Sebastian tu vas te renseigner sur les deux sociétés, c'est la cause des mariages donc peut être celle des

suicides . Et fais vite!

-Très bien .

_**Le soir venu**_

Sebastian rentra avec les informations demandés, une fois mit au courant le jeune comte n'en revienait pas .

-Ces sociétés était en fait une seule organisation terroriste ?

-Oui .

-Ecris à sa majesté pour lui expliqué la situation, et que ces morts n'auront plus lieux .

-Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Ces sociétés vont tous simplement être détruite . Dire que leurs grande société n'était qu'une organisation terroriste ...Mais pourquoi ces mariages forcés ?

- Ces jeunes gens n'auraient pas toujours était au courant de la vrai nature de ces société, et la vérité les aurait révolté .

-Et les chefs de famille les ont bien sûr liquider . Et ils espéraient masquer ces meurtres derrière une histoire de rival de la société, qui ne souhaitait pas que celles ci prennent de l'ampleur grâce à ces mariages .

-Damen Austen et Eleonor Swan semblait avoir trop peur de se faire tuer, ou alors il ne supportait plus la pression, que l'humain peut être faible parfois ...

-Bref ... au moins j'ai régler cette affaire, la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai mené jusqu'à maintenant... Dire que cet imbécile pensait pouvoir me berner ! Me mentir ne sert à rien .

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire .

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Votre réflexion m'a fait rire, tous simplement .

-En quoi ce que j'ai dit est risible ?

-"Me mentir ne sert à rien" c'est ce que vous avez dis, et pourtant c'est ce que vous faites .

-Comment ça ?

-Vous vous mentez à vous même, je me trompe ?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Vous le savez très bien .

Ciel aurait voulu nier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il savait très bien que Sebastian avait raison . Il se ment à lui même en reniant ses sentiments .

En voyant l'expression indécise de son maître le démon ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle .

-Alors, jeune maître qu'allez-vous faire ?

_'Ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien je n'en sais rien . Je ne saurais dire quel est le pire: Avouer mes sentiments à un démon qui ne désirs que mon âme, ou me mentir sur ce que je ressens, en fuyant la réalité ?'_

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel, ce qu'il lui avait dit..."Je vous protégerez, même si le pacte venait à être rompu"

_'Normal, qu'il dise ça, il est impossible de rompre un pacte scellé avec un démon!'_

L'enfant risqua un coup d'œil vers Sebastian, visant sa main: aucune alliance en vue . Il posa sa main sur la poche de son gilet bleu, il pouvait sentir son alliance à l'intérieur, que lui avait gardé ...

**C'était le 3 eme chapitre! en esperant ne pas vous avoir déçu ou ennuyé avec mon enquete trés... pas originale pour un sous xD**

**et veuillez excuser cette mise en page médiocre, j'ai quelques problèmes avec fanfic  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui est une journée des plus banal pour le comte Phantomhive : Une tonne de papiers à remplir et d'invitation à refuser. Toutefois Ciel a bien du mal à se concentrer (une fois n'est pas coutume) sur son travail.

Il s'était promit d'arrêter de penser à son majordome, en vain. Et le fait que celui-ci entra dans son bureau n'arrangea rien.

-Je vous apporte votre thé, aujourd'hui j'ai fais un gâteau aux pommes.

Ce fut dans le silence que le comte dégusta son thé, mais le majordome décida de rompre ce calme.

-Vous semblez tourmenté, jeune maître.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Vraiment ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire vous savez que…

-Je le sais. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Dit le démon un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, tu n'es rien d'autre que mon majordome.

Le visage du majordome était toujours fendu en un sourire moqueur. Il aimait son jeune maître, parfois il lui arrivait de s'attendrir comme l'autre soir à l'hôtel. Mais il aimait encore plus le taquiner, le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

-Je ne suis vraiment rien d'autre que votre majordome ?

-Rien d'autre, tu es mon chien, rien de plus.

' _Et c'est repartit, et vas y que je mente encore et encore ! Je dois avoir l'air bien bête. Pourquoi __**lui**__ tiens-t-il tant à se qu'on se rapproche ? Ce ne serais pas parce que…'_

Une question vint à l'esprit du jeune comte. Sebastian était malheureusement le seul à connaitre la réponse, il n'avait donc pas le choix.

-Sebastian, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Je vous écoute, dit l'adulte, ravit.

-Un démon dévore les âmes, mais est-il possible pour lui de la goûter seulement ?ou juste de la sentir ?

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible, en ce qui me concerne je sens votre âme à longueur de journée, mais je ne l'ai jamais goûté.

-Je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Et bien je suis un diable après tous.

-Et comment…peux-tu gouter une âme ?

-C'est très simple. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?

-Pour que tu la goûte ? Surement pas, explique-moi juste.

-Il suffit tous simplement d'être très proche, d'une certaine manière, de l'être en question.

'_Donc c'était son seul but…'_

Mais la curiosité du jeune garçon n'était pas satisfaite par cette explication.

-Tu veux dire qu'il suffit que tu ne sois pas loin de moi pour gouter mon âme ?

Le démon étouffa un rire. Son maître était des plus intelligents, mais là…

-Non, être prés de vous ne suffit pas, j'ai dit être proche « d'une certaine manière ».

-Sois plus claire !

-Rien de bien différent des humains.

-Comment ça ?

-Voyez vous-même la façon dont vous dévorer votre part de gâteau, que feriez-vous si vous deviez juste la gouter ? De façon à la laisser intact.

L'enfant se sentit rougir, mais fierté oblige, réprima son majordome.

-Tu me compare à un gâteau ?

-Tout à fait.

Un court silence s'imposa.

-Sebastian, l'autre soir à l'hôtel tu as essayé de gouter mon âme…tu l'a même gouter, avant le…le mariage.

-Eh bien…

- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher dans l'unique but de te délecter de mon âme, c'est bien compris ? Si tu l'a veux, tu attendras que ma vengeance soit accomplit, comme le stipule notre contrat.

-Yes, my Lord.

-Bien, maintenant j'ai du travail donc… Mais que fais-tu ?

L'adulte s'était penché sur son maître, son visage était très proche du sien.

-Jeune maître, vous savez que vous obéis toujours, donc n'ayez crainte.

- Alors pousse-toi !

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi faut il qu'il sente aussi bon ? Je ne dois pas… '

Sebastian avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celle de son maître, les découvrant avec la pointe de sa langue.

Contre toute attente Ciel lui donna l'accès à sa bouche, il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment, mais comment résister ? Il savait beaucoup de choses pour un enfant, mais il ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait procurer autant de plaisir, que quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon. Sans s'en rendre compte Ciel s'agrippait à la veste de son majordome, serrant le tissu de plus e plus fort.

'_Enfin… je peux la gouter, cette âme…je sens à peine son gout mais c'est tellement bon…Comment ?moi désobéir ? Jamais ! Il m'a bien dit de ne pas l'approcher dans __l'unique but__ de gouter son âme. Mais le meilleurs n'est pas concentré sur son âme, c'est sur lui-même. Quel façon maladroite mais néanmoins douce d'embrasser ! Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippant à moi … '_

Les mains du démon caressaient le dos cambré de son maître, puis embrassait son visages adorablement poupin et rouge, pour descendre sur son cou.

Ciel ne pouvait même pas penser au fait que son majordome lui désobéissait (bien que ça ne soit pas le cas). Il savait juste qu'il fallait que Sebastian arrête, c'était trop.

-Se…Sebastian…arrêtes…Je tremble…tremble trop…c'est insupportable…

-Vous prenez trop de plaisir, jeune maître ?

- Arrêtes ! C'est trop…

- C'est pour votre bien…

'_Trop de plaisir ? Jeune maître je n'est encore rien fait…'_

Le majordome porta son maître pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Sebastian, tu es en train d'ignorer mon ordre !

-Pas le moins du monde, jeune maître, vous m'avez dis que je ne devais vous approcher dan l'unique but de gouter votre âme, et ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Tu fais quoi alors ?

Je goute votre âme et je passe un agréable moment en compagnie de mon maître.

Tout en parlant Sebastian essuyait les larmes dut au plaisir qui coulait sur le visage de son maître.

-Comme si ça avait de l'importance pour toi !

-Monsieur, vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

-Non, je ne comprends rien !

- Laissez-moi-vous expliquer.

Le majordome mit sa main dans la poche de la veste de l'enfant pour en sortir l'alliance. Il prit la main qui ne portait pas déjà une bague et la mit à son doigt.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez gardé car…

Il retira son gant à l'aide de ses dents, pour que Ciel puis y voir l'alliance.

-Je l'ai également gardé, elle symbolise notre union, tous comme le signe du pacte.

Mais… la dernière fois j'ai regardé, et tu n'avais rien !

'_D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait il pas ses gants ?'_

-Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas, mais maintenant que je sais que vous l'avez gardé…

La petite main du comte se posa dans celle de son serviteur.

-Sebastian…Je…tu peux continuer.

-Avec plaisir, Bocchan.

Tout en reprenant leur baiser doux et passionné, Le valet ôta à Ciel tous ce qui le gêner, c'est-à-dire tous .Quoi de plus ironique qu'un démon aux anges ? Mais ça ne pouvais ne pas être le cas : ce corps si frêle et pale, totalement nu, tremblant dans bras.

-Sebastian…Toi aussi, enlève ça… dit Ciel en agrippant tant bien que mal la chemise de son amant, que dis-je, de son mari.

Il ne fallut pas moins de 2 secondes pour que le brun soit torse nu. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à s'en mordre les lèvres de désirs. Ciel mit fin à ce baiser pour reprendre sa respiration qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Jusque là il avait juste sentit la peau douce de Sebastian contre la sienne, mais il eut le souffle couper en voyant le corps de ce dernier. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Il hésita puis se blottit contre son torse musclé juste comme il fallait.

-Sebastian ?

-Oui ?

-Comment était-elle, mon âme ?

-délicieuse, et encore, mais ce n'est rien par rapport au fait d'avoir fait ça avec vous.

-Je…

'_Dis le !'_

-Je t'aime.

'Enfin vous vous décidez à me le dire.'

-Je vous aime aussi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, toi tu dévoreras mon âme un jour où l'autre.

'_C'est une éventualité mais…je préférais vous gardez, et la gouter chaque jour pendant l'éternité, c'est ainsi que je vous dévorerais, jeune maître. '_

-Sebastian, je veux un gâteau à la fraise.

Amoureux ou pas, Ciel Phantomhive restait Ciel Phantomhive !

-Je vous prépare ça de suite.

-Non pas de suite reste un peu…

Sebastian prit tendrement son maître dans ses bras, jusqu'à que ce dernier s'endorme, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Le majordome se rhabilla.

-Il est temps que je prépare votre gâteau, jeune maître.

**FIN !**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendais quelque chose de bien mais j'ai vraiment foiré pour cette fic… je me suis vraiment perdu dans mes propres pages ! J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois !**


End file.
